


Interested.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel kiss, Drinking, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You're interested in the girl in his lap.But he's interested in you.And he gets you interested in him too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, You/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Interested.

You were sitting at the bar. Every other chick in the joint wearing a tiny dress and heels. You were the odd man out in jean shorts and a t-shirt. It was ladies night though, so you weren’t surprised. And no one really caught your interest.

Except _her_.

But she was interested in someone else. A rather good looking green eyed man with a devilish grin. He sat with friends who paid her no mind as they chatted together. Like this was normal for them. You watched her throw herself at him, and he’d just chuckle, and talk. You had no idea what he was saying, but _man_ was she eating it up. You sighed.

Suddenly his smile faded when he saw you watching. You quickly turned back towards the bar, but you could still see him in the mirror behind it. He licked his lips as he eyed you. He nudged the longer haired man next to him, and motioned to you. He too turned to eye you, and so did his other friend in a trench coat. It was 102 degrees, how the hell was he wearing a trench coat. You shook your head and went back to your drink.

When you looked up a few minutes later, his eyes were still on you, and the very good looking woman half in his lap was getting frustrated with trying to grab his attention again and again. She followed his gaze, and shot you a nasty look in the mirror. " _Typical_.“ You said to yourself. You finally get her attention, and its a death glare because her prey is interested in you. “Another whiskey. Make it a double.” You told the bartender.

You kept yourself from looking in the mirror as long as possible, but eventually your gaze moved past it again, past him. She was gone. But he was still watching. He cocked his head, motioning for you to come. You shook your head and looked away, but not before you saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion. It made you smirk. He wasn’t use to rejection.

He kept watching you, knowing you could feel it. When you looked again, his hand came up and this time he wiggled his finger. “Come here.” He mouthed. He had a look on his face that told you if you didn’t go, he’d come get you.

Sighing you downed your drink, before you turned, and hopped off the stool and made your way over. “What?” You asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. “You sit there _eye fucking_ me, then when I finally get you over here, you say ’ _what_ ’?”

“I wasn’t eye fucking _you_.” You shot him a look. “I was watching _her_. She’s gone, and so is my interest in this table.”

“Her?” He asked, eyeing you up and down, lingering in all the right places that made you honestly want to rub your thighs together. He knew it too, he saw it in your face. _Smug bastard_ , you thought.

“Yes. _Her_. She was hot. She looked good in your lap, but she would have looked better in mine.”

A grin spread on his face. “What are you drinking?” He motioned for you to sit across from him, between the other two.

“Whiskey or beer.” You answered as you sat.

He smiled and motioned for a waitress, ordering a round a beer and shots of whiskey. “I’m Dean. Sam, and Cas.” He pointed to them respectively. "And you are…?“

"Still not interested.” You smiled. “Unless you start doing something interesting.”

He chuckled at that as the drinks were brought. “What are you interested in?”

“Other then her?” He nodded. “Not much around here.” You said, looking around. “I figured ladies night would be a _bit_ more busy, better selection.”

“Of women?”

“Of both.”

“What would be interesting then?” He licked his plump lips again. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“What you want.” You told him, eyes locking with his.

“Oh, sweetheart, I want you. But now I kind of want to watch you with someone else.”

“Pick a target. _Any_ target.”

He grinned that devilish grin again. Sam cocked an eyebrow as Dean looked around. “Her.” He pointed to a blonde by the bar. Not far from where you had been sitting earlier.

You looked her up and down. “I’ll consider going over there and making out with her for you.” He grinned as you turned back to him. “On _one_ condition.” 

“What’s that?”

“I want to see you kiss someone first.”

“Point me to her, sweetheart.”

You laughed. “I never said a _her_. In fact, I’d rather it be a _him_. It’s only fair.”

Dean pointed to Sam. “Dude’s my brother.”

You chuckled. “I didn’t specify who.”

He glanced over at Cas, who tilted his head to the side at him and furrowed his brows. You expecting him to say ‘No way!’ It’s what usually happened. Whenever a guy found out you were into both sexes and they wanted to watch, this was how you often got out of it while getting them to leave you alone.

Before you could react, he reached out for Cas and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips pressing hard against his friends. You were shocked, and clearly so was his brother. But not so much his friend. When he pulled away he simply gave you that grin again.

“You’ve wanted to do that for a while now, haven’t you?” You smirked at him

He shrugged. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

You bit your lip as you grinned. “I guess it is.” You downed your shot of whiskey, and stood up, heading over to the bar.

“You’re bringing her back to the motel, aren’t you?” Sam asked, a smile on his face.

Dean watched as it took all of a minute before you had her pulled into a deep kiss. When you broke it, you said something, and she nodded. You kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. You motioned for him to follow as you went past.

“Oh Sammy… I want to keep her. She’s my kinda girl.” He downed his shot before getting up to follow.


End file.
